


Christmas Wishes

by EndovaElixabete



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Gross!!, It's a Christmas fic!!, Only fluff!!, please do not repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndovaElixabete/pseuds/EndovaElixabete
Summary: Last minute Christmas preparations were tough. But in the end, it was worth it to see the smiling faces of the people Akira held most dear to her heart.





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/gifts).



> This is part of the Pegoryu Secret Santa exchange! A gift for my lovely Brondy! I hope you like the story!! I wrote fluff for _you_ , so you'd better appreciate it! You know I'm not good with cutesy stuff.

Christmas had always been a difficult time. Hiding gifts from the person that you cared about was hard enough before marriage, but after wedding vows and the addition of a child to the family? Akira never thought that she’d have so much difficulty with one holiday-- especially a holiday that was usually spent more so with friends rather than with family. 

However, she was oh-so-incredibly thankful towards her wife’s mother at times like these. Mrs. Sakamoto was the best babysitter when she needed some last minute gifts for her daughter.

Especially when she had to drag Ryuumi along with her on a trip like this. 

It was Christmas Eve, and the duo had gathered the last of their gifts with much stress and worrying. But as they piled into the car after the day’s events, Akira let out a sigh, her head falling back against the headrest of the driver’s seat chair.

 

“You all right?” She heard Ryuumi ask from her spot in the back seat-- stuffing bag after bag into the seats. They had a lot of wrapping to do that night, didn’t they? Akira had already had to come to terms with the thought earlier in the day.

Thankfully Ryuumi would be there to help.

“Yeah.” She muttered, her eyes falling closed.

The sound of the back door closing barely caught her attention, but then neither did the opening and closing of the passenger one either. What _did_ catch her attention was the feeling of Ryuumi’s hand upon her own on the steering wheel. 

It felt the same way as it had years ago-- back when they’d first started dating. Ryuumi’s hands were always warm and soft and _soothing_ to the point where they had the strange ability to calm Akira’s nerves at just a simple touch.

They were strong-- riddled with the electric current that flowed through not only their bearer, but through the relationship that they shared and sent jolts of electric energy coursing through Akira’s entire body.

Yes, they were calming, but Ryuumi’s touch never ceased to speed up the rate of Akira’s heart. Even after all of these years, nothing was better than the gentle touch of her wife’s sweet hands. Whether it was in times of joy or sadness, anger or excitement, Akira never wanted anything more than the intimacy of just knowing that her partner was there.

“Hey,” She heard Ryuumi say, and Akira lifted her head from the seat to look at the other female. 

There was a soft smile on Ryuumi’s face, and she took the time to lean over and press her lips against Akira’s gently, and then pulled away after just a few short moments. 

“It’s okay. We’ll get it all done. We got all night, don’t we?”

Ah, she was right. And at least they had the opportunity to work together with the gifts, right?

~

The trip home was shorter than expected despite the traffic. But that didn’t mean that it was _quick_.

The duo didn’t wander into the house until the evening, and Akira found herself immediately greeted with an eager cry of “Mommy!” from their daughter. 

Having left the bags in the car to avoid spoiling any surprises, Akira’s arms opened wide to accommodate the incoming ball of energy near her feet.

Picking up her daughter, Akira returned the large hug, cradling the small girl to her chest. 

And, from behind herself, Akira could hear the call from Ryuumi. “Miyu!”

Before Akira could get too comfortable with her daughter, she was whisked away and hugged by her second mother. And that was when Akira noticed that her long black hair was an absolute mess.

Tsking, Akira reached out and removed the ponytail from her daughter’s hair, running her fingers through it gently to try and fix the mess that’d accumulated. 

Ryuji’s mother appeared in the doorway after that, and Ryuumi was quick to make her way over to the older woman, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Sorry we’re late, Ma. It’s busy out there.”

“It’s fine. It’s not like I have a home that I have to drive back to anymore.” A light laugh, and then she took her granddaughter's hand. “Dinner will be ready soon though. Why don’t you both get changed while Miyu and I finish up?”

“Grandma taught me how to cut carrots today!”

Ever since Ryuumi’s mother moved in with the family, things had been so much easier. A live-in babysitter meant not having to drop their daughter off, and she made for the _perfect_ distraction for times like this-- Christmas and birthdays. Akira owed her adoptive mother a lot.

A gentle pet to the top of the girl’s head, along with a few encouraging words on Ryuumi’s part, and the duo were off to the kitchen. From that glint in her eye, Akira knew that there was more meaning to her mother-in-law’s words than just the simple notion of getting changed for the night.

She turned to Ryuumi with a smile and a knowing nod before they were off to unpack the car as quickly (and quietly) as possible.

~

It was late into the night while the two of them sat in their bedroom surrounded by piles and piles of ribbons, paper, and discarded tape. In retrospect, saving all of their wrapping for the last minute was probably the worst idea they’d ever had. They were both tired-- _exhausted_. Ryuumi’s mother had offered to do the wrapping for them while they were working and Miyu was in school, but…

That didn’t seem fair.

But now that they were stuck in this mess, Akira was really wishing she took up the older woman’s offer.

“Santa” Sakamoto probably would have done neater, energetic wrapping. Not the mess that Akira had created in her half asleep stupor. 

But Miyu wouldn’t care, right? She just wanted to bust into something and get what was inside.

She was far too young to care about what her gifts looked like prior to being opened. Hopefully next year they would get on to wrapping a little sooner.

At the moment, Ryuumi looked like she was having quite the difficulty with a piece of tape. Stuck to her hand as she tried in vain to shake it off, Akira heard her groan.

“Babe, can ya help?” And with that, she held out her hand towards Akira, a desperate plea to get some sort of relief from the situation since her free hand was stuck holding down wrapping paper on the gift she’d been working on.

Laughing a little to herself, Akira reached out and spared her wife of the hindrance, balling up the bit of tape and tossing it to the pile that was once a trash bag but had quickly become overrun with scraps.

Ryuumi seemed pleased by the outcome of her cries of desperation, and she got back to wrapping. She didn’t seem energetic at all though. Yawning in between folds, Ryuumi seemed almost so tired that she’d fall asleep sitting up. Eyelids heavy and lethargic movements, she was a shadow of her former self. 

Akira felt bad for her. After a long day at work and an evening of shopping (immediately followed by this mess), Ryuumi deserved a bit of rest. Didn’t she?

Akira was quick to grab the next gift from her wife’s lap before she was able to begin, setting it down on the floor between them. She spoke before Ryuumi could, pressing a finger to the blonde’s lips after she’d opened her mouth in protest.

“It’s late.” She began, a tired smile weaving onto her lips. “You should get to sleep.”

“But-”

“Shh.” Akira pressed her finger to Ryuumi’s lips just the slightest bit more strongly, and then pushed herself to her feet, taking her wife’s hands as she stood. “You’re exhausted.”

And despite her protests, Ryuumi was easily lifted to her feet, then glancing around the room one last time before her gaze settled on Akira once again. “But there’s more wrapping to do!”

“It’s just a little more. I can do it. Please sleep.” Akira said before she placed a gentle kiss to Ryuumi’s lips. “For me.”

The gentle pleading, despite being half hearted, seemed to win Ryuumi over. Or perhaps it was just the sleep desperation.

“You sure?” She asked with a frown.

With a nod, Akira was sending Ryuumi off to bed. She spun the blonde around, hands firmly pressed to the backs of her shoulders during the short trip. Once they’d gotten to the bed, Akira was quick to tug down the blankets and ease her wife under them, pulling them up to the blonde’s chin and tucking her in tightly.

“Sleep well.” She said as she sat on the bed beside Ryuumi, leaning over to kiss her one last time before she fell asleep. “Until Miyu comes in to wake us up.”

Ryuumi’s response was a laugh. “All right, all right. Fine.” And then she paused for jsut the slightest of moments. “Love ya.”

Akira felt the smile on her face grow, and she reached out to gently bop Ryuumi on the nose. “I love you too.”

And with that Akira stood, making her way over to the unwrapped gifts once again. Hopefully she wouldn’t be awake much longer either. With just a bit more wrapping and a few trips to the tree in the living room, she should be heading to bed soon herself.

Sitting down in the middle of her pile, Akira got back to work hastily. Hopefully Ryuumi could fall asleep without any problems. And that was good, because Akira still had to wrap up the last of her gifts as well.

Hopefully Akira could manage at least a couple hours of sleep before she was woken up by her daughter.

~

By the time Akira had been woken up by her daughter jumping onto the bed, she had just barely fallen asleep. Or so it seemed. Her phone had said that it’d been almost three in the morning when she was finally able to lay down, but now?

While Ryuumi grabbed their squealing daughter and rolled over in the vain hopes to cuddle her back to sleep, Akira’s arm darted from beneath the covers to pick up her phone once again.

Ah, so it had only been a couple of hours. How unfortunate. She didn’t want to wake up so early either, but… Well, once Miyu saw her pile of gifts, there was no point in trying to get her to go back to bed until after she’d unwrapped them all.

“Mamaaa!” The girl whined as Akira sat up, glancing to the duo beside her with a chuckle.

Miyu was currently wrapped in Ryuumi’s arms tightly, her little arms flailing as hard as she could make them while Ryuumi tried her very hardest to get her to fall back asleep.

Although this time with her mothers.

It really wasn’t working though, because Miyu was whining as hard as her little lungs would let her.

“Mama! Santa came! I want to open my gifts!”

The poor thing looked like she needed a lot of help. She was trying so hard to try and get free that Akira felt sorry for her. Rolling over, Akira kissed her wife’s cheek as she ran her fingers through Miyu’s hair gently. 

“Merry Christmas, honey.” She said. And that was when she decided that she’d free Ryuumi from such a burden. Catching her daughter’s wandering and pleading gaze, Akira gave her a smile. “Let’s make breakfast for Mama and Grandma first. Then we’ll open up gifts.”

“But Moooom!” The poor girl whined. “I want to open them _now_!”

This was going to be a little more difficult than Akira had anticipated.

~

Eventually she’d been able to wrestle her daughter’s intentions from gifts to breakfast first. Tamagoyaki was a big deciding factor, so Akira rolled up her sleeves and got to work. She may not have been the best chef, but she sure did have the best helper. Miyu was, unsurprisingly, good at whisking her own eggs.

It was sloppy and unprofessional looking, but it was breakfast. And much like the gifts, Akira really didn’t think that her daughter would care about how sloppily it was rolled.

Not to mention, she had helped. So at least Miyu would be proud of her work.

Handing her daughter the plate with her eggs on it, Akira motioned to the dining room table. “Take this out and call Mama to breakfast.” And then she turned to the living room as Miyu ran off. “Mom! Breakfast!”

Ryuumi’s mother had woken up part of the way into the preparation of breakfast, mand she was quick to get up from the couch to join Akira at the table. 

Bowls of rice with egg and glasses of juice and milk filled the table. Breakfast had never been a time that was slow and mundane, but conversation was grand, and the excitement that Miyu exuded during the meal had even Akira rushing just a little bit faster to move on to their gifts.

~

Wrapping paper covered almost every available inch of flooring that one could see. Normally Christmas wasn’t something so many people went out of their way to celebrate as much as the four, but there was nothing wrong with admiring a bit of a western take on the holiday, right?

If anything, it was an excuse to see endless smiles on her daughter’s face. Wasn’t that enough to want to spend all that money for?

Miyu was sitting in Akira’s lap and unwrapping one of the last of her gifts. A nail polish set sat in her lap and she squealed with joy. As happy as she was, Akira knew she would have to start mourning the loss of her beloved rugs now. Nail polish was a nightmare of a stain to take care of.

But all of the gifts had been opened up by now. New running shoes were being admired by Ryuumi. A new quilt was promptly taken to her mother’s bedroom. Miyu scoffed at the prospect of socks, but her new bike was everything she’d hoped for.

Seeing all of the happy and smiling faces in the room made the last night of gift giving completely worth it.

Words of thanks flew across the room, and Akira could feel her heart melt with each hug she’d received.

The nail polish set in Miyu’s lap needed help being opened though, and Akira fiddled with the tape as best as she could. Sometimes she’d wished she grew her nails out just the smallest bit more.

But then something caught her eye. Ryuumi was standing before her, one last gift in her hands. It was small-- smaller than any of the other gifts Akira had seen. Wrapped in gold wrapping paper and with a bright red ribbon, it was so cute and beautiful that it had Akira’s eyes shining.

“One last gift!” Ryuumi said.

As if on cue, Miyu hopped from Akira’s lap to rush to show her grandmother the shade of pink she’d like her nails to be, and Ryuumi sat down on the couch beside Akira. For once, the house was relatively quiet. Or maybe Akira had just forgotten the world existed when she spotted her wife.

She took the box from Ryuumi and set it in her lap. Her fingers played with the ribbon gently. “For me?” She asked.

“ ‘Course!”

But did she really want to open it? The wrapping paper was shining and covered in matching gold embellishments. It seemed far too professionally wrapped for Ryuumi to have done it, and in the back of her mind, Akira wondered if she’d asked her mother to wrap it for her.

Sparing one last glance at the blonde, Akira tugged the ribbon open and set it on the couch beside her, fingers carefully dipping under the tape on the tape and popping open the paper easily.

It didn’t take long to unwrap the box, and it appeared to be a small jewelry box. Black velvet, it was soft in Akira’s hands. She opened it cautiously.

A golden heart-shaped locket sat in the box. There was floral print all over the front door, and it hung on a delicate gold chain. It shone in the light when Akira picked it up to admire it, and she felt a smile spread onto her face.

Opening the locket, Akira could feel small tears prick in the corners of her eyes. The picture was of the former shells of herself and Ryuumi-- a photograph from when the duo were back in high school. Ryuumi’s bright blonde hair and big smile were the perfect contrast to Akira’s short black hair and much tamer smile. It was a picture Akira held dear to her heart-- a selfie she’d taken on their very first date.

She was immediately met with a kiss when she looked to Ryuumi again, and she returned it eagerly. It was gentle. Sweet. And it sent sparks through her body just as strongly as their kisses had proved at the very beginning of their relationship.

“Merry Christmas, Babe.” Ryuumi said when they finally parted, and Akira returned the greeting with a much more eager kiss than before.

Ryuumi had always been a Phantom Thief-- but she’d never stolen anyone’s heart better than she’d stolen Akira’s.


End file.
